


ѕepαrαтed wαyѕ

by Mikoaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikoaki/pseuds/Mikoaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima und Yamaguchi. Zwei Namen die eigentlich schon immer zusammen gehört haben. Doch damit soll jetzt Schluss sein. Was wenn Tsukishima seinen besten Freund einfach nicht mehr bei sich haben möchte? Er will nun endlich einen Schlussstrich ziehen, doch so einfach scheint es doch nicht zu werden, wie er es erwartet hatte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ѕepαrαтed wαyѕ

✰☽✰ 

Ein kühler Wind wehte durch die Bäume und wirbelte vereinzelt Blätter durch die Luft. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und für Mitte März war es angenehm warm. Genau an diesem angenehmen Märztag hatten die Drittklässler der Karasuno Highschool ihren Abschluss.

Die Zeremonie war erst vor kurzem beendet worden und überall auf dem Schulgelände waren vereinzelt Schülergruppen verteilt. Aus einer Ecke hörte man ein paar Schülerinnen schluchzen, aus einer anderen war eine Gruppe zu hören, wie sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. 

Und etwas abseits von all dem Geschehen standen zwei Jungen am Geländer des Schultores, die unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können, auch wenn der erste Blick dies nicht wirklich verriet. 

„Oh man... diese drei Jahre sind so unheimlich schnell vergangen, findest du nicht auch, Tsukki?“

Yamaguchi lehnte sich ans Geländer und sah zum Himmel hinauf. Es würde das letzte mal sein, dass er diesen Himmel als Highschooler betrachten konnte, von diesem Ort aus, an dem er fast die letzten 3 Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hatte. So vieles war in dieser Zeit geschehen. Sowohl Positives als auch Negatives. Doch am Ende hatten genau diese Dinge ihn zu dem gemacht, was er jetzt war. Und darauf war er stolz. Seit seinem ersten Highschooljahr hatte sich Yamaguchi unheimlich weiterentwickelt. Sein Training hatte sich schon in seinem zweiten Jahr bezahlt gemacht. Er wurde genau wie seine Freunde Stammspieler. Das kurbelte auch sein Selbstbewusstsein an. Er wurde von den anderen anerkannt und akzeptiert. Keiner sah ihn jetzt noch als Tsukishimas 'Klette', nun war er ein Individuum für sich, und das konnte er auch nach außen zeigen.

All das bekam Tsukishima aus nächster Nähe mit. Beide waren nach all den 3 Jahren immer noch unzertrennlich. Doch im Vergleich zu seinem sommersprossigen Freund, hatte sich Tsukishima nicht wirklich viel verändert. Er machte sich einfach nicht die Mühe, sich anderen zu öffnen. Bis zum heutigen Tage hatte ihm Yamaguchi völlig ausgereicht. Mit nur einem Menschen an seiner Seite, der ihn verstand, konnte er besser leben, als wenn er sich mehreren erklärte und damit riskierte von jemanden liegengelassen zu werden. Zwar hatte er gelernt, anderen mehr zu vertrauen, aber auch das hielt sich in Grenzen und bezog sich einzig und allein auf das Volleyballteam. Genau wie der Dunkelhaarige spielte er immer noch. Beide waren im Laufe der Jahre unentbehrlich für das Team geworden und hatten diesem so einige Gewinne beschert. Doch nun machten sie ihren Abschluss und das Team würde sich im nächsten Schuljahr ändern. Jedes Jahr spielte sich das gleiche ab. Schüler verließen das Team, Neue kamen dazu. 

„Finde ich nicht... Ich bin froh hier weg zu sein. Nun muss ich die nervigen Idioten aus unserer Klasse nicht mehr ertragen.“

Während Yamaguchis Blick noch an den Wolken über ihn haftete, schaute der Blonde zu Boden. Seine Augen fixierten nichts, sie starrten einfach nur nach unten. 

„Haha, da hast du schon etwas recht, auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass unsere Klasse gar nicht soo schlimm war. Ich meine-“

„Yamaguchi, du gehörst auch dazu. Ab heute will ich auch mit dir nichts mehr zu tun haben. Es war zwar ganz praktisch nicht immer allein sitzen zu müssen, aber ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf dich.“

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis der Kleinere die Worte verstand, die ihm entgegen gebracht wurden. Mit geweiteten Augen sah er sein Gegenüber an. Tsukishima mied jedoch seine Blicke. Yamaguchi versuchte mit aller Kraft ein Lächeln zu erzwingen, doch keiner seiner Geschichtsmuskeln wollte in diesem Moment auf ihn hören. Zu entrüstet war er von dem, was ihm sein Freund entgegen gebracht hatte. 

„H-Haha, sehr lustig Tsukki … haha...“

Die Ernsthaftigkeit mit der Tsukishima den Dunkelhaarigen nun ansah war nicht zu übersehen. Ihm war nicht nach Spaß. Kein provokantes Grinsen, kein überhebliches Naserümpfen und kein gelangweilter Blick zierten das Gesicht des Mittelblockers. 

„D-Das war doch ein Scherz, nicht wahr Tsukki? Heute ist unser letzter Schultag, sicherlich willst du mich nur reinlegen, stimmt's? ... Stimmt's?“

Yamaguchis Stimme zitterte und war gerade noch so laut, dass nur Tsukishima sie vernahm.  
Der Angesprochene schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und drehte sich von ihm weg. 

„Du nervst. Ich habe keinen Bock mehr, mich mit jemandem, der so erbärmlich ist wie du, rumzuschlagen.“

Während der Tsukishima das sagte, schloss er seine Augen. Er wollte den schmerzerfüllten Geschichtsausdruck seines langjährigen Freundes nicht sehen. Aber er wollte seine Entscheidung auch nicht zurücknehmen. Dafür stand sie schon zu lange fest. Schon seit mehr als einem Jahr spielte der Brillenträger nun mit dem Gedanken seinen besten Freund, seinen Kameraden, zu verlassen.

„Tsukki, … Ich-“

„Halt's Maul! Du nervst hab ich gesagt, verschwinde, oder bist du zu dumm, um das zu verstehen?“

Dieses mal sprach der Brillenträger kräftiger. Als wolle er so jegliche Gegenreaktion seines Gegenübers unterdrücken und von sich fern halten.

„Sei du gefälligst mal ruhig!“ 

Da Tsukishima noch immer seinen Blick von Yamaguchi abgewendet hatte, bemerkte er nicht, wie der Kleinere im Laufe der Zeit seine Hände zu Fäuste geballt hatte.  
Diese zitterten und sein Gesicht wurde rot. Das Blut rauschte durch seine Ohren und die Sommersprossen auf seinem Gesicht fingen an zu glühen. Doch all das geschah nicht aus Trauer, sondern aus Wut. Yamaguchi verspürte in diesem Moment Wut gegen seinen Freund. Etwas was nur selten vorkam. 

„Ich bin enttäuscht von dir! Haben dir all die Jahre etwa nichts bedeutet?“ 

Ärger und Schmerz mischten sich in seinen braunen Augen. Zielstrebig suchte er Tsukishimas Blick und versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen, diesen zu halten. Doch war der blonde Mittelblocker dazu überhaupt in der Lage?

Nein.

Was in Yamaguchis Augen zu sehen war, verunsicherte ihn. Stumm blicke er also in die Richtung des Dunkelhaarigen, jedoch ohne, dass sich ihre Blicke kreuzten. Genau das provozierte Yamaguchi nur noch mehr. 

„Ich habe dich mal als Vorbild gesehen. Du warst mal so cool. Doch jetzt …? Schau dich an! Du bist feige geworden. Antwortest mir nicht einmal, wenn ich mit dir rede!“

Tsukishimas Blick weitete sich etwas, als er sah, wie einzelne Tränen an der Wange seines Freundes hinunter kullerten. 

Der kühle Frühlingswind fuhr beiden Jungen durch die Haare und Gänsehaut machte sich beim Blonden breit, sodass er seine Jacke fester an sich zog. Er fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut. Am liebsten hätte er sich in seinem Zimmer verkrochen und alles um ihn herum ausgeschaltet.  
Solche Situationen war er nicht gewohnt. Mit provokant herablassenden Sprüchen zog er sich immer aus allen Angelegenheiten raus. Normalerweise. Doch bei Yamaguchi funktionierte das nicht. Der Nachteil daran, wenn man sich so viele Jahre kannte.

„Also... glaubst du auch wie die anderen, dass ich nur deine Klette bin? Habe ich dich je davon abgehalten glücklich zu sein?! Wenn keiner mit dir reden wollte, war ich für dich da … Als du die Sache mit Akiteru erfahren hast, habe ich deine Seite nie verlassen, egal wie fies du manchmal warst. Wir haben so viel zusammen durchgestanden. Hatten sogar unseren Spaß. Nur wir zwei gegen die anderen. War das alles gelogen? Waren die Stunden die wir gemeinsam mit Training verbracht haben … waren unsere Abende zusammen … waren die … waren die alle nur gespielt?“

Die letzten Worte waren zwar nur noch gehaucht, doch Tsukishima verstand es. Jedes einzelne Wort. Stumm ließ er alles über sich ergehen. Er konnte nicht reagieren, denn er musste das Gesagte erst einmal verarbeiten.

Währenddessen drehte sich alles in Yamaguchis Kopf. Ihm war warm. Ihm war heiß. Doch das war für ihn im Moment nebensächlich. Er starrte auf seine Fäuste. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Haut und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte gesagt was er sagen wollte, und doch wartete er auf etwas. Worauf genau wusste er nicht. Denn mit einer Antwort seines Gegenübers rechnete er schon lange nicht mehr.

[style type="normal"]Im Laufe ihres Gespräches hatten die anderen Schüler schon längst das Schulgelände verlassen und waren auf dem Weg Nachhause. Die Schule war fast leer und nur vereinzelt waren ein paar Lichter im Schulhaus zu sehen. Es war so still, dass einzig das Kratzen der Blätter zu hören war, die vom Wind am Boden umher gezogen wurden. [/style]

„Ich weiß …“

Yamaguchis glasiger Blick richtete sich auf. Hatte er sich das jetzt nur eingebildet?

Tsukishima schaute seinen Gegenüber mit einem Ausdruck an, den der Kleinere noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. 

„Genau deswegen will ich dich nicht mehr bei mir haben …“

Yamaguchi wollte etwas sagen, verstummte dann aber. Zu sehr verwirrte ihn diese Situation.  
Für ihn stand nun die Welt Kopf. Was um Himmels Willen meinte er jetzt damit?! Yamaguchi konnte sich darauf einfach keinen Reim machen.

„Du warst schon immer ein ziemlicher Spätchecker, oder? Du hast recht, ich bin feige. Ich habe all das gar nicht verdient.“

Seufzend richtete sich der Brillenträger auf und machte einen Schritt auf seinen Kameraden zu. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie. So nah waren sie sich selten. Doch auf diese Weise konnte er nichts mehr verbergen. 

„Hast du eigentlich mal mitbekommen, wie sehr du dich in diesen Jahren entwickelt hast? Du hast dir deinen Platz im Team gesichert, hast dir ganz alleine neue Freunde erkämpft und bist zu einem richtig coolen Typen geworden. Eigentlich brauchst du mich doch gar nicht mehr, oder? Du brauchst keinen mehr, der dich beschützt, denn das kannst du nun selbst. Doch nichtsdestotrotz bist du bei mir geblieben. Ich versteh das nicht. Siehst du nicht, dass ich dich nur bei allem zurück halte? Ohne mich bist du besser dran …“

Tsukishima umfasste die Träger seiner Tasche so fest, wie er konnte. Ihm war es unangenehm so etwas zu sagen. Eigentlich sagte er so gut wie nie, was er wirklich fühlte, doch er konnte nicht die ganze Zeit auf einer Stelle stehen. Auch er musste sich auch weiterentwickeln. Ob er wollte oder nicht. 

„Ich muss auch lernen ohne dich zurechtzukommen. Dich zu bremsen, nur damit ich nicht aus meiner Komfortzone rauskommen muss, ist jämmerlich. Von alleine würdest du aber auch nie aufhören mich zu bemuttern. Dafür bist du zu naiv. Eigentlich wollte ich, dass du mich hasst. Ich wollte, dass du lernst, dass es nicht nur gute Menschen gibt. Lerne auch mal Egoistisch zu sein Yamaguchi. Ich glaube wir beide werden nur lernen können, wie wir uns noch weiterentwickeln, wenn wir uns voneinander losreißen und für uns selbst leben.“

Wieder kullerten Tränen die sommersprossigen Wangen hinunter, während Yamaguchi stillschweigend dem lauschte, was ihm sein Gegenüber offenbarte. Nie hätte er mit so etwas gerechnet. Er hätte auch nie gedacht, dass Tsukishima so über ihn dachte. Es berührte ihn und ihm wurde klar, was er damit erreichen wollte. Auf irgendeine Weise hatte der Blonde zwar recht, aber dass es so abrupt beenden wollte, schmerzte Yamaguchi.

„A-Aber wieso müssen wir den Kontakt abbrechen? Ich meine, können wir nicht weiterhin Freunde bleiben? Können wir das nicht anders klären?“

„Wenn wir weiterhin Freunde bleiben würden, dann würde sich sicherlich nie etwas ändern.  
Oder würdest du aufhören mich wie gewohnt zu behandeln, auch wenn wir noch Freunde sind?“

Yamaguchi sah zu Boden. Er öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss diesen aber wieder, weil er nicht wusste was. Er wollte sagen, dass er dazu in der Lage wäre, dies würde aber wiederum nicht ansatzweise der Wahrheit entsprechen.  
Noch einmal schaute der Grünhaarige zu seinem Freund. Dieser merkte schon, dass er zu seiner Frage nichts erwidern konnte. Beiden war klar, worauf es hinauslaufen würde. 

„ ...Bist du sicher, dass das das Beste ist? Willst du das so?“

Noch ein letztes mal wollte sich Yamaguchi vergewissern, auch wenn er wusste, was seine Antwort wäre.

Tsukishima nickte. Das reichte dem Dunkelhaarigen aus, denn der sichere Blick in den goldenen Augen seines Gegenübers versicherten ihm, dass es ihm Ernst war.

„Da wir das nun geklärt haben... Lass uns nachhause gehen. Es ist kalt und ich hab keine Lust hier weiter rumzustehen.“

Tsukishima lief ein paar Schritte nach vorne und blieb dann stehen. Er schaute zu Yamaguchi. Dieser fuhr sich noch einmal über die Augen und setzte ein breites Lächeln auf.  
Es war ein schwerer Schritt. Für beide. Doch der Entschluss war gefasst. Das wussten die beiden Jungen und kein Weg führte daran vorbei.

Nachdem Yamaguchi sich aufrichtete, und Tsukishima einholte, liefen sie nebeneinander, redeten über alltägliches, worüber sie sonst auch redeten. Sie wollten den Tag ausklingen lassen wie jeden anderen auch. Mit dem Wissen, dass es das letzte mal war, dass sie diesem Weg gehen wurden. Sowohl als Highschooler, als auch als beste Freunde. 

 

✰☽✰ 

 

So~ Damit ist es vollbracht. Mein Tsukkiyama OS \^0^/  
Ich hatte diese Idee schon soooo lange, aber irgendwie konnte ich es einfach nie wirklich so schreiben wie ich es wollte. Doch nach was weiß ich wie ofter Bearbeitung ist es fertig~ Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich konnte die Charaktere halbwegs IC treffen.  
Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge habt, oder einfach irgendetwas los werden wollt, dann gebt in einem kleinen Review doch einfach Bescheid~

GLG  
Mikoaki


End file.
